I love you but i'm not gay!
by anclyne
Summary: Eren Jaeger, mahasiswa 20 tahun. Ditolak dua kali dalam sehari malah mempertemukannya dengan pelayan muka kuda. JeanEren . YAOI . Chap 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

"Kau—barusan bilang apa, bocah ?" Seorang pria tampan bersurai raven menaikkan sedikit alisnya, kalau saja imejnya bukan stoik, tanpa ragu pasti ia sekarang sedang mengorek telinganya memastikan ia tidak salah dengar.

"A-aku—aku menyukaimu Sir Rivaille!" Jawab pemuda manis yang lebih tinggi sepuluh senti dari pemuda yang dipanggilnya 'Sir' itu.

"…"

"…"

Hening, bola mata pemuda raven perawakan perancis-Jepang itu membola setelah memastikan telinganya memang tidak salah mendengar penyataan salah satu mahasiswanya ini. Sedangkan pemuda manis bermata _Jade_ sebesar kelereng, perawakan Jerman—Eren Jaeger sibuk memainkan jarinya, sesekali melirik kerahnya. Gugup. Tentu saja, Rivaille tau betul jika pemuda di depannya ini sedang menetralisir rasa gugupnya—walaupun tetap saja terbaca jelas.

Namun yang tidak Rivaille mengerti adalah 'mengapa dan Kenapa?' Eren menyatakan cinta kepadanya bak perempuan yang malu-malu meong, yang notabene nya adalah 'Pria'. Sekali lagi ditekankan, 'PRIA'. Sama-sama makhluk berkelamin sejenis dengannya. Oke, sebenarnya Rivaille tidak terlalu bebal juga—mungkin Eren memang kelainan orientasi seksual seperti—_Gay_? Atau memang tidak tahan dengan pesona wajah tampannya?

Rivaille hanya tidak menyangka saja jika Eren Jaeger, pemuda manis, polos, dan populer dikalangan wanita ini—sebut saja belok, jika Rivaille tabu mengatakannya.

"..S-sir ?"

Rivaille tersentak, terlalu lama tenggelam dalam jibaku nya sendiri membuatnya tanpa sadar terdiam beberapa saat. Dan sekarang, entah kenapa menjawab pertanyaan Eren membuatnya seperti dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan, masuk ke dalam sumur atau dimakan titan.

"Ehem!"

Rivaille berdeham pelan. "..Sejak kapan kau—menyukaiku ?" demi titannya Hanji, Rivaille ingin sekali ditelan bulat-bulat—sekarang juga! Harusnya dia _to the point_ saja agar bisa cepat lepas dari situasi paling horror selama hidupnya ini.

"E-_eto_ .. Sudah sejak dua tahun yang lalu Sir." Eren mencicit

'DUA TAHUN?!' tolong deh Rivaille, dua tahun lamanya mengajar Eren tanpa menyadari perasaan yang iya iya macam itu?! anda tralala.

Memori Rivaille kembali berputar, bukan apa-apa sih hanya saja dia mendadak teringat saat dirinya berganti pakaian di depan Eren dengan alasan bajunya basah kuyub terguyur hujan. Apa yang dipikirkan Eren saat melihat tubuh seksi dan perut kotak-kotak nya? Tidak, tidak! Harusnya bukan itu!

"—Jadi, kau ingin aku memberi jawaban?" Tanya Rivaille dengan sebulir keringat meluncur di pelipisnya.

Eren tertunduk, sesekali memandang wajah Rivaille dengan tatapan Harap-harap cemas. Sekarang apa yang harus dikatakan oleh Rivaille? Sebenarnya sih tidak tega, tapi dia kan—

"Ah! Rivaille disini rupanya, sedang apa kau disini?" Potong seorang wanita surai coklat muda dengan iris madunya, membuyarkan pikiran Rivaille yang melalang buana entah kemana. Sekaligus, terselamatkan.

"Miss Petra ?" Eren buka suara.

"Eh, Eren kau juga disini?" Sapa wanita cantik sekaligus dosennya—Petra Ral.

"Ya, seperti yang anda lihat Miss. Anda sendiri ?" tanya Eren basa-basi sambil meringis, yang dalam hati sebenarnya sudah ingin sekali mengambil boneka _voodo._

"Aku mencari Rivaille, kami akan makan malam bersama dan ternyata ada disini." Balas Petra ramah.

Seolah antena kasat mata Eren mendadak berdiri, Eren berucap "—Makan malam ?"

"Begitulah, benar 'kan Rivaille ?"

"Ya."

Petir menggelegar, otak secuil Eren mulai macet. Dugaan terburuk yang tidak ingin ia bayangkan sepertinya menjadi nyata –atau belum, semoga saja.

Eren mencoba tenang, "Apa Miss Petra dan Sir Rivaille—"

"—Itu benar Jaeger, Kami sudah bertunangan. Minggu depan kami menikah, dan—" omongan Rivaille terputus saat hendak berbisik ke telinga Eren, "—maaf Jaeger Aku bukan _Gay._"

Kemudian terdengarlah suara semilir angin .

Eren Jaeger 20 tahun, Ditolak pria yang dia cintai selama dua tahun karena alasan ; _Bukan Gay._

* * *

><p><em>Snk © Isayama Hajime<em>

_I love you but I'm not gay © anclyne_

_Enjoy and Happy Reading~_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Eren Jaeger. Setelah insiden penolakan oleh pria pujaan hatinya itu masih berdiri mematung di koridor kampus seolah jiwanya melayang. Mungkin akan seharian ia berada disana jika seorang gadis tidak mebuyarkannya.

"Waah, ditolak ya?" Dengan nada perihatin gadis itu mendekati Eren, atau malah—mengejek?

Eren tersentak, gadis bersurai coklat kemerahan dengan kentang rebus ditangannya. Lumayan manis, menurut Eren, jika saja mulutnya itu bisa dijala sedikit. Tapi,hei ! apa yang barusan ia bilang? apa dia melihat Eren nembak Sir Rivaille tadi?

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Eren dengan wajah sengal.

Gadis itu menggigit kentang rebusnya, dengan tiga kali kunyahan dan menelannya." Aku Sasha Blouse. Kau Eren Jeager kan? Lebih baik kau cari pria lain saja. Masih banyak kok diluar sana." Cerocos gadis bernama Sasha itu tanpa menghiraukan tampang Eren yang sudah setengah mampus karena serasa ngga laku.

"..H-hah? Kau ini bicara apa?" Eren meringis berusaha menjaga wibawa nya.

"Sudahlah, aku lihat kok barusan kau ditolak Sir Rivaille."

_JLEB_

Panah kasat mata menembus jantung Eren, kenapa bisa ada gadis bermulut sambel seperti ini? Tidak tahu kah dia kalau hati Eren yang terluka bagai tersiram air garam? Periiiih.

"I-itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku kan hanya berbuat baik." Seru Sasha Sembari menggigit kentang rebusnya dengan ekspresi kelewat polos.

'_Berbuat baik apanya_?!' batin Eren sewot. Memijit-mijit dahinya, sambil mentap Sasha dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. "Hmm.." Eren bergumam mengelus-elus dagunya bak om-om mezum yang lapar perawan. Nampaknya ditolak Rivaille berefek runtuhnya jiwa polos Eren.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasha. Sebenernya agak merasa ngeri juga dipandang Eren ambigu begitu. Begini-begini Sasha juga gadis, masih ting-ting pula.

Mungkin.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kalau dilihat-lihat kau manis juga." Mendadak Sasha berhenti mengunyah.

"Jadilah pacarku." Seolah tak dapat terong wortelpun jadi.

_Pluk. _

Sasha menjatuhkan kentang rebusnya. Matanya mengerjap, mulutnya menganga _shock_ luar binasa—dan Eren nyengir pede. Kalo dipikir lagi, ngapain juga galau karena ditolak Sir Rivaille? Sakit sih iya. Tapi kali aja Sasha bisa bikin dia _move on_. Sekaligus pamer sama dosen cebol itu kalau Eren Jaeger bisa dengan mudah menaklukkan wanita. Iyalah! Siapa juga gitu wanita yang mau nolak seorang Eren Jaeger?!

"A-_ano_, maaf tapi aku sudah punya pacar." Cengiran Eren lenyap bagai debu.

Haha! _poor_ Eren.

"..K-kau pasti bohong. Lagi pula apa pacarmu lebih tampan dari aku heh?" Sumpah anda kelewat narsis.

"Pacarku memang tidak tampan tapi—"

"—Nah! Kalau begitu putuskan saja dia." Eren berseru sombong, tak terima kenyataan jika hari ini dia akan ditolak dua kali. Mau taruh dimana wajahnya nanti?

"Putuskan siapa ?"

Eren dan Sasha menoleh ke asal muasal suara yang ngga ada listrik tapi nyambung.

"Annie!" Keduanya memekik kompak.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua?" Gadis pirang berwajah stoik, teman sekelas Eren—Annie Leonhart itu berjalan mendekat.

"Kau sendiri?" balas Eren memutar bola matanya bosan. '_Mengganggu saja'_ batinnya.

"Aku—" Ucapannya berhenti saat gadis stoik itu meraih dagu Sasha dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan dibibirnya." –aku mencari Sasha." Bola mata Eren yang segede gundu _henshin_ jadi bola pingpong.

"A-annie!" Pekik Sasha yang malu karena dikecup tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya membersihkan remah kentang dibibirmu."

"H-Hei ! K-kalian p-pa-c-ca-ran ?" Eren mendadak tergagu .

"Memang. Ada masalah, Jaeger ?"

Dan— detik itu juga, Eren hanya bisa tertawa getir dalam hati. HA HA !

Eren Jaeger 20 tahun, ditolak dua kali dalam sehari dengan alasan; _Bukan Gay_ dan _Lesbian_.

Sekian.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

** _I love you but I'm not GAY_ _!_**

.

.

Lagi, Eren mengotori udara disekitarnya dengan menghela nafas. Duduk di pojok dekat jendela dalam sebuah _café_, menatap orang-orang lalu lalang di seberang tanpa minat. Entah kesialan apa lagi yang akan dialami nya setelah dua kali penolakan. _Well,_ sebenarnya wajar saja sih kalau Eren bisa sampai ditolak, karena pernyataan cinta nya itu agak—sangat tidak biasa. Pertama, dengan Sir Rivaille yang jelas-jelas memang seorang pria tulen! Wajar kalau Eren ditolak, kecuali dosennya itu berubah pikiran terus jadi maho. Yang kedua, Sasha Blouse gadis tulen juga! Kalau gadis biasa tanpa diminta pasti mengemis-ngemis cinta Eren. Tapi—tentu saja orientasi seksual Sasha yang melenceng alias lesbian, jelas diluar prediksi Eren. Sudah tidak terpikir lagi bagaimana wajahnya nanti didepan teman-temannya, mau taruh di dengkul atau di kantung kresek pokoknya tak peduli. Yang penting sekarang _kokoro_ nya sakit kit kit! Titik! Eren butuh hiburan.

Sedikit menyesap kopi yang ia pesan. Dingin—tanpa sadar kopi 'nya dingin, sedingin udara diluar sana, namun tak sedingin _kokoro _Eren yang membeku.

Diapun melambaikan tangannya memanggil seorang pelayan. Setelah memesan dan menunggu beberapa menit, tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pelayan berkuda putih, alias pelayan berwajah kuda tapi kece bukan kecelakaan dengan membawa senampan pesanan kopi, termasuk pesanan Eren.

"Ini pesanan kopi anda tuan." Ucap pelayan itu sembari meletakkan kopi diatas meja Eren. Eren menoleh, matanya menangkap sosok pemuda bertubuh tegap bersurai kelabu bergaya militer. Hijau bertemu coklat . Terpaku, seolah iris itu menyedotnya ke dasar jurang terdalam.

"Tuan?"

"Eh?" Eren tersadar. '_apa-apaan sih, terpesona? tidak mungkin._' Batinnya.

"Kopi anda." Ulang si pelayan.

"A-ah ya terima ka—HEI!"

"Apa ada yang salah tuan ?" tanya si pelayan menautkan alisnya.

"Sudah jelas kan?! Aku pesan kopi susu, bukan kopi hitam." Protesnya, jelas mood Eren sedang tidak bagus hari ini, setelah insiden mengenaskan.

"Oh, kalau begitu biar saya ganti. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Jawab si pelayan tenang.

"Tidak. Aku mau langsung pulang saja!" Tolak Eren sembari beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tapi tuan?!" Menangkap pergelangan tangan Eren dengan sebelah tangan, mencegahnya pergi.

Eren tersentak kaget, "Lepaskan tanganku!" sembari menepis tangan si pelayan dengan kasar, dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan nampan berisi cangkir-cangkir kopi yang dipegang si pelayan

_PRANG_

Suara cangkir yang pecah, menumpahkan isinya, mengotori lantai dengan noda cairan hitam pekat. membuat pandangan pengunjung _café _lainnya menatap kearah Eren. Mata _jade_nya membola, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Merasa harus bertanggung jawab karena ketidaksengajaannya membuat cangkir-cangkir itu pecah. Tapi dilain sisi Eren juga merasa itu bukan salahnya karena si pelayanlah yang membuatnya kesal-coret-bertambah kesal.

"—Hah, benar-benar ceroboh. Aku mau pulang!" Cemooh Eren tanpa belas kasih pada si pelayan.

Belum jauh Eren melangkah, lagi-lagi ia merasa pergelangan tangannya ditarik dengan paksa.

"Hei kau!" Seru si pelayan angkuh. Mencengkram kerah kemeja Eren dengan kasar membuat wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Si pelayan menatap dengan tatapan penuh amarah seolah emosi yang sedari tadi dia tahan membuncah keluar. Eren bergidik.

"—M-mau apa kau hah?!" Eren memekik, sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan si pelayan dari kerah kemejanya.

"Kau. Harus. Ganti. Rugi. Tuan!"

"Hah ?! Apa kau bilang? Ganti rugi? Itu kan salahmu sendiri bodoh!" Seru Eren nyalang, kali ini dia berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Oh? Salahku? kan kau yang membuat nampanku jatuh heh, kau pikun?"

"Apa?! Berani sekali kau muka kuda!"

"Dan kenapa aku harus takut padamu, muka bayi!"

"Kau-"

"Apa? Kau mau meninjuku, heh?"

"Huh! Maaf saja ya, aku tidak sudi menyentuh wajah sialanmu!"

"Dasar muka bayi!"

"MONCONG KUDA!"

"BANCI!"

"KUDA!"

"BA—"

"JEAN KIRSCTHEIN!" Suara lengkingan seseorang memutus pertengkaran a la bocah kencur kedua pemuda itu.

"Ekh! B-bos."

"Keruanganku. Sekarang. Juga!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Sore yang dingin, sesekali Eren menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Menempelkan pada kedua pipi lalu kembali memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku mantel yang ia pakai .Setelah permintaan maaf dari pihak <em>café<em> atas kesalahan pelayan menyebalkannya itu, Eren dapat bernafas lega. Sungguh sial hari ini, benar-benar menguras tenaga dan emosi. Yah, setidaknya dia tidak perlu mengganti rugi atas pecahnya cangkir-cangkir kopi tadi. Bisa mati kelaparan seminggu jika itu benar terjadi. Lalu nasib si pelayan yang disebut-sebut tadi? Siapa namanya? Jean atau apalah—ah! Masa bodoh, peduli amat. Paling-paling dia kena _SP_ atau terburuknya dipecat. Biarlah, toh dengan begitu dia tidak akan bertemu dengan pelayan menyebalkan itu lagi.

Sejenak saat duduk di halte, menunggu bus yang akan datang. Eren kembali meratapi nasibnya hari ini, ditolak dua kali ditambah adu mulut dengan pelayan _café_. Ada apa sebenarnya hari ini? Apa salah Eren?! seingatnya dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh. Bahkan dia sempat cium tangan mami Carla sebelum pergi tadi pagi.

Menghela nafas, Eren dengan malas mengambil dompet dari kantung celananya mengeluarkan kartu member pengguna Bus. Tanpa sengaja, kartunya jatuh tepat dibawah kakinya, saat membungkuk hendak memungutnya, tangan orang lain sudah lebih dulu mencapai kartu miliknya dan menyodorkan padanya. Eren menegadah.

"Terimaka—" Bola matanya membulat sempurna saat menyadari siapa yang ada di depannya.

"KAU!" keduanya memekik kompak.

"PELAYAN MUKA KUDA!"

"SI MUKA BAYI!"

.

.

.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

"KAU!" Keduanya memekik kompak.

"PELAYAN MUKA KUDA!"

"SI MUKA BAYI!"

Mata mereka bersibobrok, tidak bersuara namun jelas tatapan mereka menyirat bahwa keduanya sedang adu tensi. Jika saja ini anime pasti sudah ada percikan api diantara mereka.

Jean menggertakkan giginya geram, sedangkan Eren masih menatap pria di depannya dengan nyalang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?" Eren membuka lebih dulu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!" balas Jean angkuh.

"Diam kau! Cepat kembalikan kartu busku." Eren mengulurkan tangan di depan Jean.

"Huh? Enak saja!" Jean mendengus.

"Cepat kembalikan atau—"

"Atau apa?" Tantang Jean tak gentar dengan ancaman Eren. "Kau sungguh ingin aku mengembalikkan ini?" tambah Jean sembari mengibas-ngibaskan benda persegi tipis itu diwajah Eren.

"—Apa mau mu sebenarnya?" Eren mencoba kalem.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sadar apa kesalahanmu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Eren enteng. Tangan Jean mengepal erat. Meringis. Menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya dengan geram.

"Carikan aku pekerjaan."

"Huh?! Kenapa juga aku harus melakukannya, apa urusanku!" Eren mendengus remeh

"Dengar ya muka bayi, gara-gara ulahmu aku dipecat dari café tempatku bekerja!" Seru Jean dengan suara sedikit melengking di depan wajah eren.

Eren terkesiap, kaget—jijik "Jangan dekat-dekat bodoh, liurmu mengenaiku!"

Barisan gigi kuda bergemeletuk.

"Heeh.. begitu ? " Jawab Eren melengos.

Walaupun sebenarnya itu sudah masuk dugaannya. Merasa bersalah? Sayang sekali ego tingginya masih berkata bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bersalah atas apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda di depannya ini.

Jean berjengit, "Kau yakin dengan jawabanmu? Kalau begitu ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kartu busmu muka bayi."

Mata besar Eren membola, reflek menarik pergelangan tangan Jean yang beranjak pergi. Sebernarnya, hal yang sepele tentu saja. Eren tak perlu merasa terancam seperti itu hanya dengan kartu busnya diambil. Bisa saja dia membuatnya lagi, tapi entah dia sedang sial atau pemuda di depannya ini sedang _lucky_. Eren tak mungkin bisa meminta uang maminya untuk membuat kartu bus lagi karna kemarin baru saja dia menghilangkan kartu yang sama. Harus bilang apa dia nanti?

"—Jadi ?" Jean menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Tsk! Baiklah, baiklah. Aku bantu kau mencari pekerjaan." Eren mendengus pasrah

"Oke. Berhubung sekarang sudah sore, besok jam delapan kita bertemu disini."

"Hm. Sebelum itu, bisakah kau kembalikan kartu ku? Bus ku sudah datang." Balas Eren Jengah

Jean mengulurkan tangannya , memberikan kartu milik Eren. Namun sedetik saat Eren ingin mencapainya, Jean kembali menarik tangannya.

"Hei!"

"Jangan harap kau bisa kabur setelah ini muka bayi, aku minta jaminanmu."

"Jaminan apa lagi?!"

"Um.. seperti KTP atau kartu ATM?"

"Jangan bercanda!—ini, kartu mahasiswa milikku." Eren mengambil benda persegi tipis itu dari kantungnya "Karena aku sedang libur beberapa hari ini, kau boleh menyimpannya sementara."

"_Deal_."

Dan mereka berdua pun bertukar kartu. Eren beranjak pergi begitu bus yang ditunggu nya sampai, meninggalkan Jean yang masih berdiri di depan halte.

"Hei, muka bayi! Siapa namamu?" panggil Jean selangkah saat Eren hendak masuk kedalam bus.

Eren menoleh singkat. "Eren. Eren Jaeger. Dan kau ?"

"Jean Kirschtein."

* * *

><p><em>Snk © Isayama Hajime.<em>

_I love you but I'm not GAY! © anclyne_

_Warn: Shonen-ai (Boys love), AU, typo(?), Bad language, etc._

_Enjoy and Happy Reading~_

* * *

><p>Setelah hari sial sepanjang masa bagi Eren. Esoknya dengan gontai ia berjalan keluar rumah untuk menemui pemuda bernama Jean yang kemarin ia temui. Dihari dingin dan liburnya ini memang lebih enak tidur sepanjang hari. Berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk dan hangat, maminya pasti dengan senang hati menyiapkan <em>cookies<em> dan coklat panas untuk cemilannya. Tapi kenyataannya, kenapa ia harus keluar diudara dingin menusuk begini?! Oh sungguh sial, sepertinya para titan sudah mengutuk Eren.

Jika bukan karena kartu mahasiswanya yang jadi sandera, mana sudi ia repot-repot membantu orang mencari pekerjaan, bahkan ia sendiri sama sekali tidak kenal. Apa yang harus ia lakukan memangnya? dirinya sendiri saja belum pernah melamar kerja.

Sesampainya di halte tempat janjian mereka, Eren sama sekali belum melihat tanda-tanda batang hidung Jean disana. Hanya segelintir orang duduk yang sedang menunggu bus. Dia yang terlalu rajin atau pemuda itu yang ngaret? Percaya diri sekali dia kalau Eren tidak akan kabur.

"Hahh.." Eren menghela nafas panjang.

Tak lama, batang hidung orang yang Eren tunggu-tunggu muncul. Sambil menguap lebar dengan pandangan sedikit berkabut karena mengantuk, Jean menghampiri Eren yang sudah memasang muka masam .

"Kau telat muka Kuda." Eren mencemooh memandang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku sibuk mencari tempat yang kira-kira mempunyai lowongan untuk hari ini kita datangi, idiot." Sahut Jean tak kalah sengit.

"Cih, akan kemana kita sekarang?" Eren melengos.

"Ini," Jean menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Eren. "Itu alamat yang harus kau datangi, periksa apakah benar ada lowongan kerja paruh waktu. Jam tiga sore nanti kita bertemu di café mosaic di seberang sana." Lanjut Jean sambil menunjuk café di seberang mereka.

"Kenapa kita tidak sama-sama sih?" sahut Eren keberatan.

"Mau banget? Memakan banyak waktu bodoh, lebih efektif kalau kita berpencar."

"Ya baiklah, baiklah."sahut Eren malas sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jean.

.

Setelah berjam-jam mengunjungi satu persatu alamat yang diberikan Jean padanya dengan hasil percuma. Eren menghempaskan bokongnya kesalah satu bangku taman kota, menghela napas lelah. Kakinya benar-benar pegal pergi kesana kemari tanpa hasil—tak ada satupun yang membuka lowongan paruh waktu, sekalipun ada sialnya sudah terlebih dahulu diisi oleh orang lain.

Masih dua jam lagi waktu yang tersisa untuk bertemu Jean di cafe nanti, bahkan Eren sampai lupa makan siang. Cacing-cacing dalam perutnya sudah bernyanyi dari tadi, lebih baik ia membeli roti di toko yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Bunyi lonceng terdengar saat Eren membuka pintu toko, aroma roti yang menyeruak indra pencium Eren sungguh membuatnyanya ingin meneteskan air liur sekarang juga. Iris _jade_nya tak henti menatap satu persatu berbagai macam roti yang tertata di etalase toko dengan rapi. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Eren memutuskan roti mana yang akan ia beli, satu roti gandum dan dua potong roti daging. Setelah meletakan roti tersebut diatas nampan, ia bergegas menuju meja kasir.

"Apa hanya ini tuan?" Tanya si penjaga kasir memastikan tanpa menatap wajah Eren.

"Ya, tolong dibungkus."

"Semuanya tiga puluh do—Eren?" Wajah si penjaga kasir itu kaget begitu matanya menangkap sosok Eren di depannya.

"Eh? Mikasa?"

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

Iyadeh tau gue sialan banget, ngga apdet hampir setaun sekalinya apdet seiprit banget. /jedotin


End file.
